


Dress Up

by FightTheThorn



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Clothes swap, Costume Kink, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Lupin and Jigen flirt
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> A deep dive on twitter suddenly inspired me to write this. Consider this a small writing warm up.

“Jigen, what do you think about dressing up?”

“I don’t care as long as underneath it all it’s just me and you.”

Lupin considered this for a moment. This very honest answer threw him for a loop. He looked down at the blonde wig he planned to use for his next heist, then to the trunk containing a plethora of various costumes, suits, shoes, wigs, and gear. He smiled, gently putting the wig and white satin dress down. He turned to Jigen who hadn’t moved from the couch, his hat down and covering his face, with the small wisp of smoke raising up from his cigarette, his knees up and his leg crossed over.

With soft, deliberate footsteps, Lupin walked to Jigen, reaching down and taking Jigen’s hat by the brim.

Jigen looked up without moving his head, his eyes gazing at Lupin, trying to read his next move.

Lupin smirked. That devious, mischievous smile that Jigen had seen so many times and come to both enjoy and fear. He took Jigen’s hat and turn it around, putting it on his head and tipping the brim down to mimic Jigen. 

Jigen could very clearly see Lupin’s face from below, and his eyes softened with understanding. 

“Then let’s switch.”

Jigen scoffed. “Horny for some self indulgence, are you?”

Lupin leaned down and touched the tips of his fingers against Jigen’s chest just below his collar bone. He moved his fingers to grasp Jigen’s tie and gently ran his fingers along it, pulling it free of Jigen’s tie clip down until he reached the edge. He gripped it tight and tugged, bringing Jigen up from the couch slightly. “I want to see how well you know me. I want to see if you can fool me.”

Jigen’s coy exasperation shifted slightly, turning into a knowing smirk. “Better be a convincing... me then.”

Lupin gently put Jigen’s tie down and ran his fingers up it like a line. From the knot the flat of his hand pressed to Jigen’s collar and then up his neck and to his cheek. He leaned in and he could feel Jigen’s breath hitch.

He reached out with his other hand and snatched Jigen’s cigarette, putting it to the side of his lips and standing up, letting out a puff of smoke. 

“Better get changed, _Lupin_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Lupin III. All credit goes to the makers of the series and the actors. I do not own Lupin or Jigen (but lordy how I'd love to).


End file.
